Zombie High!
by xkwillowx
Summary: What lengths will Puck and Rachel go to save their friends. The apocolypse has come and it's time to kick some zombie butt. Puckleberry. As I live in the UK we are only up to Matresses but this is after Mash Up. Please enjoy and review away. More on way!


Zombie High!!

**A/D ~ I don't own Glee but if I did I would be swimming in money...**

* * *

If someone had asked Rachel Berry one week ago how the apocalypse would happen. She would not have guessed the cure for cancer had been heavily intoxicated with microbes from another dimension meaning everybody turned into man eating, flesh devouring, smelly, unhygienic ZOMBIES!! But guess what... That's exactly what happened.

* * *

Rachel Berry had woke up that morning five minutes late. Little did she know, but them 5 minutes saved her life that day. Her daddies were at a business meeting in New York so she was in the house by herself, she was always left alone, it was the norm now. She groaned as she got up and was highly surprised at herself. It was a very un-ladylike thing to do. She was so shocked she never even heard her front door open. She got out of the shower and put on her schoolgirl clothes. Her pink plaid mini skirt with her cotton white blouse with her purple vest top over it. As she was putting on her shoes she heard a bang... She slowly got up and grabbed her bag, containing her phone, lip-gloss, homework, song sheets and a spare set of clothes for when she gets slushied walking to second period. She creaked her door open a inch and what she saw repulsed her immensely. A little girl was slowly walking towards her, her eyes empty with nothing but darkness. Her skin had been ripped out and she was clutching a bloody mess of what once was a dog. Rachel recognised her as Penny Langdon, the young girl who was once pretty. She slammed her door causing Penny to start to run towards her. The door smashed down and Rachel was backed into a corner, there was nowhere to run. She was going to die in her house, alone and with no one but a mangled mess of a girl now looking at her as if she was something to eat. When she smiled and started to cackle an eyeball fell out onto Rachel's pristine wooden flooring. She gasped, that brought Penny back down to earth. She slowly started walking around her like an animal about to pounce on her prey. Rachel looked around her, trying to find something to arm herself with. Everything happened in slow motion. Penny crouched and leaped as Rachel covered herself with her arms. Then she waited for the pain to come, but none did. A crash echoed around her and dust flew onto every surface. She glanced up and saw a mound of debris around her. A dark, silhouetted figure stood up. She screamed and he ran towards her. A large, warm, muscular hand wrapped around her mouth and she was pushed into her wardrobe. She was thrashing and squirming until she smelled his smell. A musky, but sweet smell. It reminded her of a familiar face. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit him. He pulled in a sharp gasp and at that moment a groaning was heard. She was about to moan at him for making such a disgusting noise when he pointed towards the door. A slightly hunched figure shuffled in slowly. She felt her saviour pull her to his chest tightly. She could feel the muscles in his belly tense up with protectiveness. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could until the shuffling stopped. She opened one eye slightly and saw the figure looking right at her through the crack between the doors. Suddenly the doors opened and her saviour sprinted out and tackled the monster. "This is so cheesy but amazing" Rachel thought. The fight continued and eventually a head flew past her own. She hadn't a chance to look at it and she was most certainly wasn't going to touch it. A silhouette slowly stood up and looked at her, then around her room. Rachel followed his gaze and drew a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her room was a mess. Her Apple MacBook was in halves, her paint was peeling off, her bed was split down the middle, the floorboards had lifted up, there was a hole in her window and ALL of her TROPHIES were broken. She returned her gaze to the human male in front of her. She was at boiling point and he knew it. "NOAH AARON PUCKERMAN YOU HAVE BROKE MY TROPHIES AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THEM!! NOW!!!" she roared. Puck groaned he was going to regret ever saving her life.


End file.
